Smash bros:the hidden story
by Aeromenca
Summary: Okay, so. This is the prequel for smash bros: get wrecked. This story has pranks galore and many humorous moments, plus many graphic lemons, pranks, rivalries, and secrets galore! What more could you ask for? Holy shit, I can rhyme in summaries..:) I wish it was still summer...
1. The begginning of a prank war!

**Hey guys! I'm back now. Now I can bring you guys the fanfiction I thought of while brainstorming fanfiction ideas. Just kidding! This is the prequel to smash brothers:get wrecked! Yes, the long anticipated and...uhm...probably not any of that prequel! Not too much of an adventure in terms of moving, but sure an adventure in smash mansion! Enjoy! My life has been rather stressful...Man, these end of year tests...ugh! Anyways...aeromenca here, bringing you guys the prank war in smash mansion! Let's get pranking!**

**Bah! I'm turning this into a triology. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own smash bros.**

* * *

Narrator-Aeromenca(just imagine someone reading this to you.) ;)

For as long as smash brothers had existed, master hand had been boss of the smash universe. He established smaah mansion, a three story building where all of ths smashers live in peace. But like all places, there was constant pranking...Master hand had allowed almost complete freedom for the smashers that loved in smash Mansion, but like all freedom settings, there were rules you had to follow. There are too many to list here, but you can likely imagine some of the rules on your own.

Despite all the rules in place to maintain peace, there were those who did stupid things that would encourage master hand to make some more rules for the smashers to follow.

The most common thing that would happen is that Smashers like bowser would prank the calmer and more mature smashers and then not be there when they were pranked, but they use stuff like cameras to capture the embarrassing footage.

Even with all of the new rules and the old ones constantly being re-written to to the more troublemaking smashers finding loopholes in the rulebook, the smashers just found something else stupid to do instead. Often times, the troublemaking smashers would prank some of the more calm ones, generally agravating them.

Other times, some of the troublemaking smashers would get in a pretty hot situation with one of the girls in smash mansion, and that easily lead to some hot, wet, and long sex sessions. The pranking smasher would always make sure nobody else could see them having sex before their lust and attraction lead them to an erotic evening

The calm smashers were getting sick of the same daily routine, being pranked at every possible opportunity. The pranking smashers were rather excited and giddy, ready to prank some more, while some of them had some lust and some pretty sick(awesome) secrets. The pranking smashers were chilling in the kitchen. The calmer smashers, led by mario, then decided to Confront the troublemaking smashers.

With this, the prank war will begin in smash mansion.

* * *

Mario and his assembled calmer smashers walk in an orderly fashion, headed towards the kitchen. They round the corner to see bowser leading the troublemakers. Mario and bowser stare at each other, mario wearing an angry but calm expression, and bowser simply smirking at Mario and his assembled smashers.

"So, we're assembling an entire armada of smashers today. I wonder why that could be..." Bowser sneered, shrugging mockingly and rolling his eyes

"Mostly because you and your assembly are annoying little twits that need to be taught a lesson." Mario snapped back

"Ooo...someone's mad...hmph...what are you going to do about it? Go tell master hand? Hmph. Snitch." Bowser mocked, folding his arms and smirking again

"No. I'm going to force you to stop pranking us! Or, I could just ask you nicely, but screw that!" Mario shot back, getting closer to bowser

"Oh really now? Force me and my armada? How so?" Bowser mocked, also leaning in closer

"I will..." Mario was cut off by bowser

"You know what, screw this! I got better things to do!" Bowser declared, turning around and walking away while he flipped mario off

"YEAH!" bowser's armada agreed, also spinning around and walking away, but didn't flip mario and his buddies off like bowser did

Mario shook his head and rolled his eyes, flipping bowser off at the same time before turning around.

"Ugh! You know what, I say we watch out for their pranks and prank them back! Ha! Let's do it! We'll need to plan, so let's head back to our base..." Mario thought up a plan, smirking as he explained it

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Mario's small armada agreed, turning around and walking away

Mario turns around to look in the direction where bowser was headed and shook his head. He then patted himself on the back.

"Heheheheh...we got this. They'll never see this one coming!" Mario whispered to himself before heading back with his assembled troops

Back with bowser, bowser suddenly stops to give his armada a suggestion for a plan.

"Hmm..we need to prank them harder! If we do that, maybe they'll stop being big wussies and stop moaning about it. But first, we need to strike up an organized assault plan, or rather assign posts and jobs so we can really get them." Bowser turned around to tell his troops, who nodded in agreement

"But what if they try the same thing?" Pikachu asked bowser uncertainly

"PHAH! yeah right... I would highly doubt that, buddy. We got this. Besides, why would they sink to our level?" Bowser answered confidently, striking a mischievous grin while rubbing his hands together

"Anyways, let's head back to our secret underground base, shall we?" Bowser asked, beckoning for his friends to follow him

With that, all of the prankers headed back towards their base underground. Except they were short pikachu, who had snuck into a corner, and was rather lustful. Pikachu had managed to squeeze into a tight gap behind the couch. Pikachu then turned into her real form, a moemon pikachu. She couldn't help but think of her personal sex daydreams, snaking her hand down to finger herself madly, her moaning softly. She was wet real fast, after only a couple minutes of this, she was dripping wet and she knew that she couldn't keep her act up any longer.

Pikachu didn't bother transforming back to a regular pikachu, instead climbing over the couch to lay down for a moment.

She was about 4'8" in her moemon form and weighed about 75 pounds. She has shorter yellow hair that only goes down to her neck, with two noticeably longer hair strands coming down to her nice C cup breasts. She has the yellow pointy pikachu ears sticking out if her hair. She has a black bow that begins her yellow dress that ends in a brown ruffle. She has black leggings that go down her legs starting at the theighs. She has the pikachu tail sticking out just above her asshole.

She was curled up, her hands poking through the arm holes to massage her breasts while she had her legs swung up behind her head, freely exposing her pussy.

She was pleasuring herself until she saw charizard walk by and see her, and Pikachu about electrocuted him until he turned into a moemon himself, looking down at her with a blush on his face and a hard-on. Pikachu looked at him and knew she wasn't keepong her secret without laying him, so she got up and walked over to him, blushing herself as she took his hands in hers, looking into his eyes.

"Fuck meee...Take me to your roooomm...and make me beg for morreeee..."Pikachu moaned into charizard's chest

"As you wish, my princess." Charizard responds, sweeping pikachu into his arms and carrying her bridal style into his room upstairs

Meanwhile with mario, his team is getting ready in their secret underground base, or rather, their base in the underground tunnels built just for this kind of war. Mario ordered his team around, pointing at various things and ordering commands.

Bowser is doing the exact same thing a ways away from mario, but he is thinking of something else as he does so...

**ooo...slight cliffhangar there for your guys. I hope all of you just had a blast reading the first chapter and are now anticipating the second chapter of this story with pure impatience! This took awhile to come up with, but it should be quite the entertaining one...and lots and lots of secrets...OH, And No, I will not be leaving you guys hanging on that lemon with the two secret moemon. That will be concluded next chapter. There will be many secrets in this story...you will have to stay tuned to find them out..anyways, this is effectively your prequel to smash bros: get wrecked. Aeromenca here, signing off! Take care!**


	2. Naughty lemon plus Prank ambush!

**Alriiiight, new chapter out for the prequel! I hope you guys are having fun reading my fanfics, cause I'm having tons of fun writing them. Updates are rather slow, mostly because of testing, and tight schedules, but also due to oras wonder trades, and berries...not so fun, but it has to be done. Anyways, aside from my complaining, I'm here to present you guys chapter two of smash bros:the hidden story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own smash bros.**

* * *

charizard took pikachu up to his room, where he set her down on the bitch bed, then looked her up and down, his member throbbing at the hot girl in front of him. He nodded in approval of her body frame, taking his enormous 11 inch dick in his hand stroking himself whilst pointing to pikachu, who gave him a lustful and seductive nod, ready to do just that to him.

Charuzard's room was littered with hot pictures of girls, all of them moemon of some species. He hsd a cool bed that was customized just for him, having extra soft blankets and special wing rests to fit his wings. He had a bed that was clearly for fucking his bitches, or his girlfriend. The bed was extra big, and had vibrators everywhere for girls to tease each other in case of a threesome. He had multiple pedistals with cameras on the sides and seats for his buddies. He even had a strap on ready in his huge closet.

Pikachu just looked at him, staring the huge dick that was being handed to her. She then used her right hand to finger herself slowly, moaning softly while doing so, and allowing herself to soak charizard's bed. Charizard thrust forwards, accidentally prodding her hole. Charizard moaned softly and then shook his head, before pikachu forced his dick to be fully inside of her, much to charizard's surprise.

Charizard could only moan loudly in sync with pikachu, as they were both in incredible pleasure. Pikachu moaned ever louder as Charizard took it upon himself to thrust faster into pikachu, grunting as he did so. Charizard could feel the wetness, warmth, and the tightness inside as he thrust in and out of pikachu's vagina, both party members moaning loudly the whole time.

Sensing his release, Charizard sped up hus thrusts until he heard pikachu signal her release with a loud proclamation.

"I'm cumming!" Pikachu yelled

"Grunt..ME TOO!" Charizard yelled back

The two came, the juices mixing briefly before flowing out if Pikachu's vagina. Charizard then collapsed on top of pikachu the two falling asleep right then and there.

* * *

**meanwhile underground, with Mario**

Mario had witnessed his team put together a very impressive base, and then proceed to come up with a very impressive attack plan. Maio studied said plans, and found them to be perfectly fitting for his teams personalities. Mario called for a team meeting right after he studied the base and attack plans. The base had hardwired computers storing very important information in the back. It had re-informed walls to protect against a possible Bowser invasion, and multiple trenches out in front with some smashers standing guard to prevent intruders. In the center was the armory, containing all of the prank weapons used by his team.

Mario planned to use his team to divide and conquer Bowser's team in the underground. a couple smashers would stay back to protect the base while the remaining smashers would split up and attack from two different fronts. Mario himself would sneak back to Bowser's base aboveground before wrecking the place with grenades engineered by samus herself.

"Alright, so everything is going according to plan. We have the base ready to go, all of our teammates here, and we have the element of surprise on our side. Wel..." Mario began to speech, but was interrupted by a speakerphone

"WE hage tue elemsnt of surprise...ehm...scuse me...there we go. ATTACK!" A voice commanded from up close to Mario's base.

Just then, master hand came down from nowhere in particular, descending down the stairs behind Mario's base, looking very angry.

"HOLD IT! YOU ALL ARE UNDER OFFICIAL CONTAINMENT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! CRAZY, BARRACUDE THESE TUNNELS!" Master hand shouted over the ruckus

* * *

**aaand...done. cliffhangar for you guys much, but you are just happy for an update, right? Anyways, likely rapid updates for today to make up for literally just one lame one so far this summer vacation. Btw, HELL YAH! Finally! NO more annoying kids... :) :):) :) :) :) :) :) :) hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm out of here! Peace out!**


	3. Mewthree's Origin story!

**First chapter being uploaded for this story since I re-activated it, and effectively my legacy...anyways, besides that part of my author's note, the prank war is effectively over, although some reactivated romance will take place...next chapter. This chapter is full of mostly bad guy plot progression and the rise of the zero council. Next chapter has an extreme lemon in terms of content, with the bad guys...more later...now we got this chapter to take care of, with possibly a lemon...not promising it will be all 'boring plot progression'.**

* * *

**Told from POV of mewthree**

Hi, my name is Mewthree. First, my description. Im about 6 foot three, with characterietics that mostly resemble mega Mewtwo X. However, all by body is pink, like my original ancestor Mew. And I'm exactly Mega mewtwo X, but with a pink color sceme and nasty pink eyes...plus i have a primal reversion instead of a mega evolution. That primal reversion is accessible for me at any time, making me more powerful than Arceus himself. Makes sense, because I'm older, and am the true creator of this world. Back millenia ago, I was the only thing around. Ever wondered who created that egg Arceus came from? ME, that's who. I commanded for the universe to be created by Arceus, MY creation. After Arceus created the known universe for me, he then takes it all for himself like an idiot, leaving me with a smart backup plan.

A little more about me...I'm evil, my goal is to ultimately take over the world like your typical bad guy, but it's not that part that people know that is interseting. It's my backstory. I feel it would be best told by a flashback instead of describing it, and it's less painful for me that way. I didn't create Arceus, but wasn't created by him. I was born of the ashes from Giratina, who was slain for his violence. I inherit his legacy, but instead of pointless violence, I am pure evil...MWAHAHAaha...but contrary to popular belief, bad guys do get girls, and I am no different...I wouldn't be as evil or just a casual do go oder if it wasn't for that event...

* * *

**Flashback- Ten years after Giratina was slain.**

Arceus had no idea I existed, and I use that to my advantage to this day...plotting my revenge...my vengeance of the one whose ashes I was born from...but there was a girl...one who I met when I was ten, back when I was living in the underbrush, away from human sight. One day when I was returning to my base, quietly and quickly, I ran into a girl.

_I gotta hurry back be...OW! OOF... _I thought as I ran straight into something

I quickly got back up, and came face to face with a girl my age...a cute one...being ten, I invited her to my hideaway, and she accepted, needing a place to stay and call home...she did so for almost eight years, the two of us becoming really close to each other...then one day when I was about to confess my love for her, Arceus barged into my hideaway, claiming to simply be searching for somethimg, but was intrigued by me...and then got rather fed up and 'accedentaily' shot a golden blast of light at me, which she jumped in to save me...I haven't seen...her...wah...arggggghh...here come the tears...real ones, too...it hurts so much, but there was nothing I could do, one of us was doomed...ugh...and after that day, I felt myself turn on what she would've wanted, the combination rage, sadness and pure bloodline combining to form my primal reversion...argh...

A little while later I found the Zero squad and the Zero dimension, deciding to go form an alliance, which I became the leader of. The others each wanted simpler things, like revenge on Kirby and blah blah...but i...was driven to my goals...and here I am now...with said squad who are telling me my girl is still out there...

* * *

**End of flashback, to Zero dimension**

I was wondering why they ev...

"How do you even know about her?! I never told you this stuff...unless...you are working for Arceus..." I accused, channeling dark psychic energy into my palms

Zero and Zero two shook themselves, their way of saying no...

"No...but our invasion day is nearing closer, Mewthree. We must prepare for our invasion quickly before the smashers can be ready!" Zero quickly called out

I then realized something.

"Wait...zero two is zero, just reincarnated, which means...basically only one should exist, zero two...so what gives...?" I ask, now stumped

"They put Ridley and Meta Ridley in the great maze in brawl as separate bosses, but no one questioned that either...and besides...we don't want to talk about it...well just say it has to do with that pink suck ball, Kirby!" Zero two answered me, and I shrugged, deciding to get back to my invasion

_If what they said is true...then i...i...must find her, whatever it takes...they said she wasn't dead after they found out about the light blast from Dialga and Palkia, plus they visited them, claiming to be visiting and recieved information...but how did they even find out about my...my...Marielle...how...? But if this is true, after this invasion which will probably fail...I must start looking for her, even if it takes forever...but who says I cant start now... yeah...I'll leave part of myself, the vengeance part behind and it should become a separate being, mewfour...while I, mewthree will go ahead and start looking for her... _I thought as I split myself into black and white, good and evil

I then emerged into the world of trophies...no...the world of the Menca brothers...still, I must find her and fast...I start running through, and notuce they aren't here yet...must be delayed for a reason...anyways...oh my glob...a...a...a pink hair...and in Graves either blue symbols...Marielle's...after ten long years...no...almost fifty...I finally will be reunited...

* * *

**Alright, that's about it for right now, although I read an article that just might cut down the lemons...might. anyways this story will actually only be this chapter to complete it fully, because the invasion is under way, the oddness is explained...so I will update more chapters for the recontinued stories...then update two new stores. One untold of besides a shirt chap in a certain story, and the promised Menca brothers-tales of heroes. Aeromenca out!**


End file.
